Pergi untuk Kembali
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: "Dia pria yang baik," / "Aku ingin menyerahkan ini," / Dia adalah suamiku, Nara Shikamaru. / "Ulang tahun pernikahan," / Satu alasan yang membuatnya pergi adalah karena dia ingin kembali. Kembali mendekapnya dan menikmati setiap detik yang ada. / FOR EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015 : Come Back to Me / Warning Inside! / ShikaIno for Guardians / DLDR / Mind RnR?


**Pergi untuk Kembali**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Fanfic © Yola-ShikaIno**

 **Fanfic ShikaIno untuk EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015 :** _ **"Come Back to Me"**_

 **WARNING INSIDE  
[ typo(s), OOC, etc ]**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah delapan kali aku mengganti _channel_ televisi. Tidak ada berita yang menggembirakan atau gosip yang biasa aku tonton. Semuanya penuh dengan berita duka seorang pria yang menjadi pimpinan perusahaan terkaya nomor lima di Konoha tewas dibakar dalam mobilnya sendiri. Aku hanya tertawa miris mendengar berita menyedihkan itu. Sungguh malang nasibnya.

" _Dia pria yang baik," kata salah seorang dengan rambut pirang mencolok. Tiga garis menghiasi masing-masing kedua pipinya. Mata biru lautnya tampak meneteskan air mata._

" _Apakah setahu Uzumaki-san, Nara-san mempunyai musuh?" tanya sang wartawan._

 _Pria yang dipanggil Uzumaki itu mengangguk. "Di dunia ini pasti ada yang tidak suka dengan kita, mungkin orang yang membenci Nara-san sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa bencinya." Mata biru itu memancarkan kemarahan._

Harta, kekayaan, dan hal lainnya yang termasuk nafsu duniawi memang menjerumuskan. Inilah yang ditawarkan dunia, ketika manusia itu memilih mengikuti nafsu duniawinya, maka dia tidak pernah merasa puas. Semuanya ingin dimiliki tanpa memikirkan keberadaan orang lain. Bukankah dunia ini sudah busuk? Tidak ada lagi orang baik. Orang baik harus berani mengambil resiko, salah satunya adalah kematian. Tak ada orang yang ingin rencananya digagalkan, terlebih lagi rencana jahat, bukan? Dunia ini egois. Dunia ini terlalu banyak orang jahat. Sementara aku? Aku hanyalah orang jahat yang dikelilingi oleh orang jahat lainnya. Miris.

Tanganku mengambil beberapa obat yang harus aku minum, rasa-rasanya obat-obatan ini sudah tak ada khasiatnya lagi bagi tubuhku.

Dengan infus yang terpasang di tangan kiriku, aku memasukan obat-obat itu dan segera menelannya bersamaan dengan air. Menghabiskan satu gelas penuh bukan masalah bagiku, _toh_ aku sudah terbiasa meminumnya untuk menjaga kesehatan dan kecantikkanku. Tiba-tiba saja aku tertawa sendiri melihat penampilanku saat ini.

Cermin yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurku memantulkan seorang wanita dengan penampilan yang sangat kusut. Rambut pirang terurai dan tidak disisir dengan rapi. Kantong mata hitam yang rasanya makin tebal saja. Aku juga tersenyum manis melihat wajahku sendiri. Ada yang aneh di kelopak mataku selain kantong hitam itu. Rasa-rasanya kelopak mataku membengkak. Hei… tapi aku tetap cantik, kan? Aku tetaplah seorang Ino yang cantik meskipun suamimu sudah pergi ke tempat yang bahkan tidak pernah jadi destinasi liburan keluarganya.

Aku kembali menonton televisi, mencari _channel_ yang pas dengan suasana hatiku. Aku sedang bahagia karena suamiku pergi ke tempat yang paling indah, jadi lebih baik aku cari acara yang membuat gelak tawaku pecah saat ini juga.

" _Kaasan…"_ Sepersekian detik aku lupa dengan suara itu. Setelah aku mengingat-ingat, aku ingat bahwa itu suara putriku sendiri.

Gigi putihku yang bersih kutunjukan padanya—tersenyum. Bahkan aku menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahku bersamaan yang membentuk huruf 'V'.

Rambut hitamnya dikuncir dua. Akan tetapi berbeda seperti dia masih kecil dulu, kini rambutnya dikuncir lebih ke bawah agar terlihat lebih manis namun tetap dewasa. Ia mendekatiku sambil membawakanku sesuatu. Map kuning dengan pulpen. Dia pasti ingin meminta tanda tanganku. Wajahnya tampak ragu ketika mendekatiku, apakah karena nilainya jelek? Tunggu… semalas-malasnya klan Nara, mereka tidak pernah dapat nilai jelek. Atau mungkin dia diputuskan oleh kekasihnya makanya dia ragu saat mendekatiku?

"Aku ingin menyerahkan ini," ucapnya. Tangannya menyodorkan map beserta pulpennya.

Tak ada niatan dari tanganku untuk mengambil map tersebut. "Nilaimu jelek, Kayume-chan?" tanyaku sambil menyebut namanya.

Ia terlihat mengigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya yang sebiru langit meneteskan air mata. Padahal aku tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang menyedihkan.

"Aku sudah bekerja _kaasan,_ " jawabnya mencoba menahan isak tangisnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Shikasa-kun sudah pulang sekolah?" tanyaku lagi begitu mengingat si Bungsu Nara yang sangat pemalas.

Putriku menggeleng lemah. "Dia sedang mengurus…" kalimatnya menggantung. Aku mencoba tersenyum setulus mungkin untuk membuatnya yakin untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "… jenazah _tousan_ ," sambungnya.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya aku mengangguk. Dia pun tersenyum dengan air matanya. Sejak kapan ada gadis cantik seperti anakku ini tersenyum dengan air mata? Aku hapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya dengan tangan kananku. Salahkan infus pada tangan kiriku yang menghambat pergerakan tanganku sendiri.

Tangannya tiba-tiba saja memelukku. Tentu saja sebagai ibu yang baik, aku membalas pelukannya, mengelus kepala putri sulungku. Dia menangis dalam pelukanku.

" _Kaasan,_ aku mohon jangan seperti ini, _tousan_ sudah pergi," ucapnya di sela-sela tangisannya.

Pantas saja dia menangis, ayahnya _'kan_ sudah menyusul kedua kakeknya. Aku tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Kenapa kamu harus menangis? Ayahmu sudah kembali berkumpul bersama orang tuanya dan mertuanya, lalu apa yang mau ditangisi?" jawabku masih tertawa.

Kayume melonggarkan pelukannya. Matanya menatapku dengan tatapan kasihan, padahal aku sendiri tidak apa-apa. Memangnya aku sejelek itu? Iya… aku memang sudah tidak semuda Kayume lagi, tapi aku masih cantik. Sama seperti kata suamiku sebelum dia berangkat bekerja.

" _I know his shadow always in your mind, Mom. But, don't hurt yourself like this,"_ katanya masih menangis.

Bibir ini kembali tersenyum mendengar ucapan anak gadisku. " _I'm happy,"_ jawabku. Aku mencubit pipinya sama seperti dia masih kecil. "Bisa tinggalkan, _kaasan_? _Kaasan_ ingin istirahat," pintaku.

Ia mengangguk pelan. Map kuning dan pulpen miliknya bahkan dia bawa lagi. Sepertinya dia tidak memerlukan tanda tanganku lagi. Nilainya pasti tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan. Lalu sepersekian detik berikutnya aku sadar, anak-anakku sudah besar dan bekerja. Sungguh ibu yang bodoh! Bagaimana bisa dia yang melahirkan dua keturunan Nara itu melupakan usia anaknya sendiri.

Seperti kataku tadi, aku berbaring dengan guling yang ada di sebelah kananku. Aku menatap langit-langit rumahku yang berwarna putih, namun tampaknya sudah mulai kusam dimakan usia. Mengingat setiap momen pertumbuhanku sampai dengan sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja setetes air mata mengalir tanpa melewati pipi tirusku. Ia membasahi pelipisku dengan santainya dan tidak merasa bersalah. Menyebalkan, bukan?

"Bagaimana rasanya kembali ke sana, Shikamaru?" tanyaku menyebut nama sang suami yang wajahnya saja tak dapat aku sentuh lagi. Apalagi merasakan sentuhan bibirnya yang begitu memabukkan, itu pasti hanya ilusi.

Aku menelan ludahku. "Kau terlalu baik sampai tidak mau menerima uang belakang dari perusahaan lain," kataku menyalahkan kebodohan suamiku. Dia memang jenius yang bodoh! Dia tahu di dunia ini sudah tidak ada lagi orang baik, tapi dia justru memilih untuk menjadi orang baik. Padahal di dunia yang munafik ini sudah tidak ada tempat bagi orang baik.

Tetes demi tetes air mata kembali membanjiri bantal yang aku gunakan untuk menopang kepalaku. Semua kenangan dan cerita yang sudah terukir rasanya kurang. Aku di sini, seorang Nara Ino masih membutuhkan Nara Shikamaru. Tapi, pria yang katanya jenius itu justru kembali pada pelukan kedua orang tuanya. Apakah dia terlalu manja sampai mendahuluiku untuk bertemu kedua orang tuaku sendiri? Sungguh menyedihkan dan merepotkan.

" _Kau wanita yang menyedihkan, Ino_."

Suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Aku mencari ke setiap sudut ruangan, namun tidak menemukan sosoknya. Baiklah, ini hanya ilusiku saja. Sepertinya aku benar-benar menyedihkan dan kelelahan sehingga aku jadi sering menghayal yang aneh-aneh. Kupejamkan kedua mataku.

Gelap. Hening dan sunyi. Sangat gelap sampai aku ketakutan, namun aku tidak bisa membuka mataku. Aku tidak ingin dikuasai oleh bayang-bayang menyedihkanku. Aku bunga yang kuat yang tidak mudah layu, aku langit yang punya jutaan keceriaan, aku…

Sendiri.

"SHIKAMARU!" teriakku.

.

.

.

Kelopak mataku terbuka, membuat aku bisa melihat semua benda yang ada di kamar pribadiku dan sang suami.

"Apa?"

Aku melirik ke samping. Pria yang aku nikahi beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu sedang duduk sambil membaca koran di sampingku. Mata _onyx_ -nya masih fokus pada susunan kata yang tercetak di koran hariannya.

"Kau tertidur cukup lama, kau kelelahan, _huh_?" tanyanya tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arahku.

Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Bibir atas dan bawahku rasanya menempel dengan kuat dan sulit dilepaskan. Rambut nanasnya masih kokoh berdiri. Wajahnya terlihat lebih tua, tentu saja karena kami berdua sudah tidak lagi muda. Semuanya mimpi.

Aku mendekatkan diri dengan Shikamaru, menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya, membaca beberapa baris kalimat yang ada pada koran hariannya. Wangi tubuh Shikamaru pun mendominasi indra penciumanku. Itu adalah mimpi burukku yang paling buruk. Buktinya aku masih bisa bersama Shikamaru.

"Kau kenapa, _troublesome_?" tanyanya bingung.

Kepalaku menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa," jawabku lagi.

Mungkin aku adalah wanita yang paling beruntung. Ada pria malas yang mau menerima semua kekuranganku. Terlebih lagi dia selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkannya. Dia tak akan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri, sama seperti waktu kita kecil dulu.

Tangannya mengusap kepalaku, meskipun matanya tak mau melihat wajahku. Seperti dinomor duakan koran, _kan?_ Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa aku baru saja bermimpi buruk mengenai kepergiannya? Dasar nanas yang tidak peka.

Lagu _'One Love'_ dari Blue menghentikan suamiku membaca korannya. Dia mengambil _handphone_ yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Aku pun tak ingin mengganggu suamiku, jadi kuputuskan untuk kembali ke tempat semula—tidak di bahu Shikamaru lagi.

" _Moshi-moshi!"_ ucapnya.

Suaranya terdengar begitu tegas dan bijaksana. Dia adalah suamiku, Nara Shikamaru. Pemimpin perusahaan Nara yang terkenal dengan tegas, bijaksana, dan bertanggung jawab. Meskipun di mataku dia tetaplah Nara Shikamaru yang pemalas dan banyak mengeluh. Entah mengapa semenjak mimpi tadi aku semakin mencintai suamiku. Inikah makna Sang Pencipta menciptakan mimpi buruk itu ada? Agar kita sadar dan mensyukuri apa yang kita punya sekarang, sebelum yang kita punya itu pergi dan tak akan kembali.

"Ino, aku harus pergi," katanya meminta izin dariku.

Aku takut mimpi itu jadi nyata. Tak ingin semua mimpi buruk itu melanda aku yang sebenarnya. "Ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Perusahaan membutuhkanku, Nyonya Nara yang cantik," godanya sambil mencubit hidungku.

Dia adalah suamiku, Nara Shikamaru. Jenius yang pemalas namun tetap menarik di mataku. Pria yang sudah mengubah nama keluargaku menjadi sama dengannya. Seorang ayah dari kedua anakku. Pimpian perusahaan keluarga Nara yang jadi ladangnya untuk mencari sesuap nasi bagi kami, keluarga kecilnya.

Aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku. Walaupun kami tak lagi muda, setiap kali bersamanya aku selalu merasa awet muda. Padahal kami sama-sama sadar kulit kita tak sekencang dulu, perut menimbun lemak, dan ingatan semakin memudar dimakan waktu.

"Aku ikut." Takut kehilangan. Takut dia tak akan kembali ke pelukanku. Takut mimpi itu jadi nyata. Takut…

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau di sini saja jaga rumah," jawabnya.

Tidak bisa kubiarkan. Aku menggeleng cepat sambil memeluk lengannya. "Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan, lagipula rumah kita tidak akan lari, Shikamaru," jawabku seadanya. Sadarkah dia bahwa aku begitu mencemaskannya?

Ia menatap mataku hangat. _Onyx_ bertemu _aquamarine_. Gelapnya malam bertemu dengan indahnya langit biru. Dia terus menatapku, mencari alasan yang sebenarnya. Aku yakin dia tahu kalau aku berbohong.

"Maaf—"

"Boleh ikut, tapi jangan meminta ingin pulang cepat ya?" tanya Shikamaru lalu tersenyum tipis.

Aku terkejut. Baru saja mau mengakui kesalahanku karena sudah berbohong padanya.

Tiba-tiba saja aku mengecup bibirnya, lalu tersenyum. "Tenang saja, aku bukan Ino yang suka mengganggu urusan suaminya seperti dulu _kok_ ," kataku mulai bercanda.

Dia mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di laci meja. Sementara aku baru saja mau memilih baju resmi yang pantas dipakai untuk berkunjung ke perusahaan suami. Akan tetapi Shikamaru justru menahanku untuk tidak berdandan.

"Tidak perlu ganti, kau sudah cantik," katanya lagi membuat aku tersipu.

Kulihat pantulan diriku di cermin. Aku hanya mengenakan _dress_ tidur berwarna putih yang tipis, bagaimana bisa dia menyuruhku untuk tidak berganti pakaian? Aku mengambil beberapa barang untuk berdandan di mobil nanti.

"Aku ganti baju saja, dandan bisa di mobil," kataku lalu melanjutkan mencari pakaian yang cocok.

"Kita bisa mampir ke butik," jawab Shikamaru. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Ulang tahun pernikahan," jawabnya lagi.

Ya _Kami-sama_ … aku sendiri lupa dengan ulang tahun pernikahan kami. Dirasa tawaran Shikamaru sangat menarik, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk memilih baju. Aku segera mengenakan sepatu dan kembali menggandeng lengan suamiku. Dia adalah suamiku, Nara Shikamaru yang aku cintai.

"Yakin masih mau ikut?" tanya Shikamaru sebelum benar-benar keluar kamar.

Aku mengangguk pasti. "Iya, lagipula aku mau dibawa ke surga belanja, kan?" godaku.

Shikamaru tersenyum. Dia mencium bibirku terlebih dahulu, memberikan sensasi yang sangat dahsyat bagi diriku sendiri. Aku berjinjit sedikit untuk mempermudah ciuman itu. Tanganku menggantung di lehernya sementara tangannya memeluk pinggangku. Aku mulai membalas ciuman Shikamaru itu, ciuman yang penuh perasaan dan cinta. Baru saja aku ingin mengikutsertakan lidahku bermain, tapi Shikamaru tiba-tiba saja melepaskan ciuman kami.

Mukanya merona, membuatku ikut merona. Pasangan suami-istri macam apa kami yang masih malu melakukan hal itu? Padahal itu adalah hal yang paling sederhana antara suami-istri, kan?

Tangannya menggenggam tanganku erat lalu membuka pintu kamar kami.

" _Dia adalah suamiku, Nara Shikamaru. Terima kasih sudah menciptakannya untuk menemaniku sampai sekarang. Aku berjanji akan terus bersamanya. Terima kasih sudah mendatangkan mimpi buruk itu, dengan begitu aku sadar betapa aku mencintai laki-laki yang aku sebut dia 'suamiku', ya Kami-sama,"_ ucapku dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Diduga frustrasi ditinggal sang suami, Nara Ino bunuh diri di rumahnya sendiri. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya dari lantai dua. Kepalanya pecah dan halamannya penuh dengan darah. Tiang yang menggantung infusnya sendiri bahkan menimpa tubuhnya._

 _Wanita yang berusia 48 tahun itu meninggal dengan kondisi mengenakan gaun tidur putih tipis dengan flat shoes coklat. Bahkan di dekat jenazahnya ditemukan lipstick, bedak, dan keperluan dandan lainnya._

" _Kaasan… Tousan…"_ panggil Kayume. Sejak tiga jam yang lalu, dia masih setia berada di depan makam kedua orang tuanya. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang menimpa keluarganya.

Sementara itu, laki-laki yang lebih muda dari Kayume berdiri di samping kakaknya. Ia memandangi makam yang masih basah itu dengan dua tangkai mawar merah yang masih dia genggam erat. Fisiknya mirip sekali dengan sang ayah yang kini sudah tiada, hanya sifat keras kepala yang diturunkan sang ibu yang kini menyusul ayahnya yang sudah pergi lebih dulu.

Tangan kanannya mengelus bahu sang kakak. Nara Shikasa—adik Kayume—tidak bisa membiarkan kakaknya terus menangis dan menderita seperti ini. "Kayume-nee, jangan menangis terus, kau tahu _'kan_ perempuan akan berkali-kali lipat lebih merepotkan ketika menangis," kata Shikasa.

Sebenarnya jika bisa dia juga ingin menangis, tapi jika sepasang kakak-beradik ini menangis, tak ada yang bisa menghibur mereka. Kedua orang tua yang mereka sayangi sudah pergi dan tak akan kembali ke pelukan mereka. Jadi, Shikasa mencoba mengalah untuk kakaknya, biarlah dia menangis sendirian tanpa ada yang tahu.

Kayume memeluk adiknya yang sekarang jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan dirinya. "Mengapa _kaasan_ harus menyusul _tousan_ dengan cara seperti ini?" tanyanya sambil menangis. Dia meronta dalam pelukan sang adik.

" _Kaasan_ pergi untuk kembali, Kayume-nee," jawab Shikasa tenang, padahal ada puluhan ribu jarum yang menikam hatinya saat itu ketika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Nara Shikamaru dan Nara—yang dulunya Yamanaka—Ino ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Takdir mengikat mereka menjadi sepasang suami-istri yang saling melengkapi. Jika Shikamaru adalah malam, maka Ino adalah siang. Awan bergerak bebas, padahal dia sadar dia terikat dengan pesona langit. Bunga mekar berseri menunjukkan keindahannya, sementara rumput hanya menemani sang bunga dengan segala kesederhanaannya. ShikaIno tak bisa dipisahkan. Jika yang satu pergi, maka yang satunya akan kembali. Kembali ke pelukan pasangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Sebagai fanfic pembuka **EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015 : "Come Back to Me"** yang dilaksanakan pada tanggal **28 Juli sampai dengan 10 Agustus 2015**. DENGAN INI EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015 : "Come Back to Me" **SUDAH RESMI DILAKSANAKAN**! Ayo ikutan _event_ ini! Dijamin gak akan nyesel kok! XD Oh iya, saya minta maaf karena telat mempublikasikan fanfic pembuka _event_ ini(?) /ngumpet

Terima kasih karena sudah mau menyempatkan membaca _fanfic_ ini. Spesial untuk _event_ , ini adalah _fanfic_ ShikaIno pertama _genre_ _angst_ buatan Yola-ShikaIno. /tendang

Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak dalam bentuk _review_ ya!

 _Spread your love, Guardians!_

 _Your Shadow always in My Mind!_

 _LONGLIVE SHIKAINO!_


End file.
